megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
True Story
True Story est le thème associé à Rise Kujikawa dans Persona 4: the Animation, et fait office de thème d'introduction à l'épisode 9. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Rie Kugimiya, écrit par Yuichiro Tanaka. Ce thème est adapté en anglais par Yu Namba, et est chanté par Laura Bailey dans Persona 4 Golden. Dans Persona4: the Golden Animation, ce thème est chanté en duo avec Kana Hanazawa. Paroles TV Size Kanji :胸騒ぎ 無視しても 心がFeel Blue :結局は 手につかない 朝が来ちゃう :思うだけじゃ 届かないんだ :Change Yourself :神様に 任せてらんない :Just Find 本当は聞こえてた :君の切ない声 ずっと :Shake Hands 手をつなぐ勇気で :星がいま 星座になるよ :Shout Friends 本気の言葉だけ :響け 世界の彼方まで :Dream Bells 2人の鐘の音が :明日のドア 開いてくTrue Story Romaji :Munasawagi mushi shite mo kokoro ga Feel Blue :Kekkyoku wa te ni tsukanai asa ga kichau :Omou dake ja todokanainda :Change Yourself :Kamisama ni makasete rannai :Just Find hontō ha kikoeteta :Kimi no setsunai koe zutto :Shake Hands te wo tsunagu yūki de :Hoshi ga ima seiza ni naru yo :Shout Friends honki no kotoba dake :Hibike sekai no kanata made :Dream Bells 2-ri no kanenone ga :Asu no doa hiraiteku True Story Game ver. Kanji :また今日も 胸の奥 閉ざしたHeart Beat :見て欲しい 見せたくない どうどう巡り :夢中だけじゃ 分からないんだ :Say Hello (Hello!) :千の嘘 全部けとばして :Shout Friends 本気の言葉だけ :響け 世界の彼方まで :Ring Bells 知らない鐘の音が :君のドア 叩いたらTrue Story Romaji :Mata kyō mo mune no oku tozashita Heart Beat :Mite hoshī misetakunai dōdō meguri :Muchū dake ja wakara nainda :Say Hello (Hello!) :Sen no uso zenbu ketobashite :Shout Friends honki no kotoba dake :Hibike sekai no kanata made :Ring Bells shiranai kanenone ga :Kimi no doa tataitara True Story Full ver. Kanji :また今日も 胸の奥 閉ざしたHeart Beat :見て欲しい 見せたくない どうどう巡り :夢中だけじゃ 分からないんだ :Say Hello (Hello!) :千の嘘 全部けとばして :Shout Friends 本気の言葉だけ :響け 世界の彼方まで :Ring Bells 知らない鐘の音が :君のドア 叩いたらTrue Story :胸騒ぎ 無視しても 心がFeel Blue :結局は 手につかない 朝が来ちゃう :思うだけじゃ 届かないんだ :Change Yourself :神様に 任せてらんない :Just Find 本当は聞こえてた :君の切ない声 ずっと :Shake Hands 手をつなぐ勇気で :星がいま 星座になるよ :Shout Friends 本気の言葉だけ :響け 世界の彼方まで :Dream Bells 2人の鐘の音が :明日のドア 開いてくTrue Story Romaji :Mata kyō mo mune no oku tozashita Heart Beat :Mite hoshī misetakunai dōdō meguri :Muchū dake ja wakara nainda :Say Hello (Hello!) :Sen no uso zenbu ketobashite :Shout Friends honki no kotoba dake :Hibike sekai no kanata made :Ring Bells shiranai kanenone ga :Kimi no doa tataitara True Story :Munasawagi mushi shite mo kokoro ga Feel Blue :Kekkyoku wa te ni tsukanai asa ga kichau :Omou dake ja todokanainda :Change Yourself :Kamisama ni makasete rannai :Just Find hontō ha kikoeteta :Kimi no setsunai koe zutto :Shake Hands te wo tsunagu yūki de :Hoshi ga ima seiza ni naru yo :Shout Friends honki no kotoba dake :Hibike sekai no kanata made :Dream Bells 2-ri no kanenone ga :Asu no doa hiraiteku True Story Anglais/Game ver. :You got yourself behind a door deep inside your heart, again :You wanna hide, you wanna come out, going round and round :Thinking hard about it doesn't help you one bit :Say hello (Hello!) :You gotta say goodbye to thousand lies, yeah! :Shout, friends! Just those words you really mean :And let your voice be heard all over the world :Stand up when you hear the knock on the door :It's me, come on out; get ready for your true story Catégorie:Chansons Persona 4